ParaShipping
A list of most, if not all possible relationships in the ParaShi universe (for both sides of the story, of course). Yes, any kind of shipping is listed in here. Even crack pairings. Of course, this page is here because pairing two people together is a popular subject among the fanbase. Some are created out of jokes, most are created out of personal preferences and even the creators themselves have their own preferred pairings among their "children". Nuri has admitted herself that she even has a list of all possible pairings she could think of (though would rather not reveal it to the public to avoid "encouragement"). The creators themselves, however, insist that every close relationship in-universe is purely platonic. Since the majority of the cast are male, many yaoi pairings are abound, whilst only heterosexual pairings exist to balance them out, thanks to the ever reliable official canon-status-up-for-debate pictures. Paradox Shigen Common Main Character Pairings Here is the list of where you'll most likely see pairings that are common among the fanbase (current or future) involving the main characters. *Ryuu X Fuuya Although some fans of ParaShi may find it weird, it's not surprising that Ryuu and Fuu might get together. Fuu has stalked Ryuu ever since they first met. She expects Ryuu to feed her, look after her, and solve all her problems. She is also seen to be beside him all of the time. Other than that, he is known to be the one who can successfully cooperate with her. Despite the erratic girl's nature, Ryuu seems to have a lot of patience for the girl and has no qualms with being the one to take care of her. That may prove that being a couple isn't shocking. Yes, they have a family-like relationship but it can actually evolve into a romantic relationship. Some may find it impossible since Fuu is mentally retarded but things happen unexpectedly. *Ryuu X Naebi The two have grown up together in their childhood and have a "sibling-like" relationship, which supporters of this pairing will surely insist that there is more chemistry between them than that. Possibly because of how close and intimate the two are. Naebi will always drag Ryuu out on adventures with her, him obliging without question (the very reason for why she always takes him with her in the first place). Of course, both being childhood friends would immediately mark them as a possible couple; they know each others joys, what annoys the heck out of them, etc. Many pictures feature them being very close and intimate with each other, which might have helped with the pairing's popularity. *Niyou X Ryuu There's too much evidence for these two not to be shipped together, evident by the above picture. The two are close friends ever since they met, finding something in common in their odd friendship: theiving. The two boys mutually care for each other very much, smile/blush around each other, hang out together, intimacy, etc. All in all, the view each other as important people in their lives. This is a given: Ryuu was Nyo's first true friend, so the extent of how important Ryuu if to Nyo is obvious from the get-go. Nuri was once asked if Nyo would choose gold over saving Ryuu should his life ever be in danger, the answer being that he would choose saving Ryuu instead. Another example is the two boys' separation by war. They would switch each other's bandannas to mark their friendship and promise that they would stay friends in secret. This is important not only because Ryuu's bandanna would seem to precious to Ryuu to give away (as he would, of course, get irritated every time Nyo would steal it), but because after their separation, Nyo appears to have slipped into slight depression, according to pictures featuring him with Ryuu's bandanna on. *Cain X Naebi or "CainBean" The other pairing whose popularity is on par with Ryuu X Naebi. The two have their own gallery section on the official website, and even with the few pictures of them together, it's evident that Cain has at least the slightest romantic interest in Naebi (most evidently, the (in)famous kiss) right from the description of their relationship with each other; Naebi accepts Cain for who he is and Cain views her as the closest thing to a "friend" he's had. It's even one of the creators' favorite pairings, in conjunction to Inferno X Aurora, the pairing in Paradigm Shift that parallels this pairing so. *Kitsuno X Naebi The two constantly play around and tease each other. But Kitsuno has been shown to seem as though he has a romantic interest in Naebi and regards her as his closest female friend, the former always eager to spend time with the latter. *Shin X Naebi Though this pairing isn't evidenced enough through canonical material, it's assumed by the fans the two would have a close enough friendship should Naebi even have a friendship with Kitsuno in the first place (as the two are so close, it would be hard to ignore your friend's friend's prescence), so the fans would pair these two going by this logic. *Manari X Naebi No doubt that the two had feelings for each other. Out of all the members in the Argenfluo theif crew, these two spent the most time being together, implying a romantic relationship between them. Should the "Your Guardian Angel" be taken as canonical, there's much evidence that they loved each other. Manari even carved a love umbrella of them on the trunk of a tree before he died. *Cain X Fuuya This pairing had only arisen from a joke; this pairing would be impossible as both characters despise each other too much. However, it's a semi-popular topic to talk about, even if only spoken as a joke. *Shin X Kitsuno The two are the closest to each other, the former regarding the latter as part of family while the latter admires the former. The admiration could have possibly come from the fact that the Fuwajin saved, took in and sheltered him from the cold despite the outlaw status of all Fuwajin. Despite the fact that, initially, Shin's true motives was to take advantage of Kitsuno's money, Kitsuno has become an (if not, the) important person to Shin. *Shin X Cain The two share mutual deep, burning, passionate and complete...utter hate for each other. But the way it looks as such in canonical material makes it seem as though these two are actually in denial about their "true love" for each other, disguising it as "bitter animosity" towards each other, conflicted about their feelings for each other. Naturally, this was taken further. *Haru X Ryuu The "brotherly love" couple. It's blantantly obvious that Haru holds a brother complex over Ryuu. He's very protective of Ryuu and fawns over him, constantly babying him in front of others, much to the latter's embarrassment. As a result, it became a sort of running joke that Haru might go to even ridiculous lengths for his brother, regardless of what that might be, and be regarded as his typical nature, not really fazing anyone. Haru's intimacy and affection over Ryuu is no surprise, should one think about their backgrounds; your only younger brother as your only known living family, the result should be obvious. However, this relationship isn't completely one-sided as Ryuu, despite pushing his coddling brother away most of the time, does indeed love his brother back the same way he does him. Of course, with this kind of level of affection between brothers will obviously be taken further. *Souji X Haru Team-mates, trusted friends, drawn together in a lot of pictures with plenty of adorable interaction, it's hard not to like this pair. The way I see it, Haru's selfless nature makes him look out for everyone else and Souji is always there to make sure Haru doesn't forget to take care of himself. There's all these pictures of Souji supporting Haru, Souji cheering Haru up, Haru hugging Souji. Souji may act stoic and annoyed but he clearly cares a lot for Haru. *Uki X Haru The two have similar personalities: cheerful, fun-loving, carefree pranksters. This was probably the result of why they became quick friends. They have more in common than one would think at first glance (for example, beyond playing harmless pranks on their friends), if we take those theories into thought. Uki seems to be in the top five in Haru's list of "People I Trust the Most with Almost Anything". Despite the fact that Souji is Haru's "most trusted friend" and Ryuu is the closest person to him in the world, Haru chose and trusted Uki as the second-in-command/advisor over the two obvious candidates. They both share the same views and goals, and the history of their friendship together helped them grow closer. The aformentioned reasons are probably why Haru had chosen him and probably knew that Uki would be fit for the job were the latter be motivated enough to do it. And so, those reasons, along with it being Haru himself, might be Uki's motivation as well. *Gin X Haru Forget the fact that Gin's already engaged; the way these two are shown so close together is almost as if the creators are purposely teasing the fandom and taunting them to ship these two together, despite blatant factors that point to the otherwise. Though not as common as the other pairings listed here, obviously the future fanbase will go crazy over these two. Gin and Haru are as close as twin brothers (Haru probably thinking that Gin is like a brother second to Ryuu), share a room together, and make a great tag team. It's hard not to see these two as a possible couple. (...Even though that ring around Gin's neck is an obvious visual cue that would make this pairing impossible in the first place.) *Haru X Shion Haru is always the target of Shion's affectionate bullying, and probably her favorite target. This was taken further. *Haru X Kaizu Haru especially loves to dote upon the cute little boy and the feeling's mutual as Kaizu loves being doted upon by others. It had reached a point where someone joked (commenting to a fanart of this pairing) that Ryuu and Naebi probably feel jealous that their beloved brothers aren't paying attention to them for once. *Haru X Naebi In the same way that Shion enjoys bullying Haru, Haru enjoys picking on Naebi and finds her reactions amusing, similar to how Ryuu would always call Naebi "Bean" just because it annoys her. Like her relationship with Ryuu, the two also grew up together just as close to each other. Other Pairings Pairings that would otherwise be likely (or so to say), but not seen as much among the fanbase. Some (read: most) are even built on little to no facts but nonetheless, is still paired (Shin X Naebi being an example of this kind of pairing). *Cain X Mikichi *Nobu X Toume *Haru X Wakagi *Wakagi X Toume or Toume X Ayalla or Wakagi X Ayalla or Wakagi X Toume X Ayalla *Tora X Ayalla *Senma X Shion *Inferno X Aurora *Tsuyu X Souji Crack Pairings Now these pairings... These pairings listed here range from unlikely to totally impossible. *Tamago X Tamago :D *Niyou x Uki xD This article is a stub. You can help by expanding it and adding information.